


that's rough, buddy

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [32]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Monty gets some bad news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I was trying to think of prompts for you but all that's popping into my head is the last airbender quotes "take a bite of the silver sandwich" and also "that's rough buddy" either of which I feel you could MAYBE use in a the 100 fic? Your choice of pairing? I love your writing. If you can't use either obvs that's cool too. Have a great day

“Oh no.”

Amongst his nest of blankets, Monty looked up from his gameboy. Jasper was standing in the doorway to their apartment, eyes wide and alarmed and looking right at him. 

“Uh, what?” Monty asked.

“Dude.” His book bag fell off his shoulder, thunking loudly as it hit the scratched floor of their crappy apartment.

“What?”

“ _Dude.”_

_“What.”  
_

_“_ You have the gameboy out.”

Monty hesitated for a minute, but Jasper was still standing there in panic mode, and so he sighed. “Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

As Jasper kicked the door closed, Monty scooted over on the couch to make room for him. He only took out the gameboy when he was have a particularly shitty day, and after his encounter with Miller in the library, well. Shitty day didn’t begin to cover it. Jasper was well aware of his tells, but from the way he was hurrying over to sit next to him, he must also look as crappy as he felt.

“Prof problem or dude problem?”

Monty glanced at him, and Jasper winced. “Miller problem. Got it.”

“I saw Nate in the library today…with his boyfriend.”

“Nu-uh.”

Monty shrugged. “I didn’t even factor that in. Apparently they are long distance.”

Jasper slumped, looking as defeated as Monty felt. “That’s rough, buddy.”

For half a second, Monty was just touched at the kind words. They niggled at him though, until it dawned. “Did you just quote Sokka at me?”

“Nooo,” Jasper drawled. 

They stared at each other, in a stalemate of wills, until the corners of Jasper’s mouth started to twitch. Monty tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out as a snort. Jasper couldn’t back his smile any longer, and then they were both cracking up. They laughed for a while, because each time they calmed themselves they would look at each other and start again. Monty was wiping tears from his eyes by the time they finally sobered.

“Well,” he gasped, “at the very least, Nate hasn’t turned into a celestial body of any sort.”

“Now I want to watch Avatar.”

“I’m down.”

Within a few minutes, they were doing just that, and Monty realized that a laugh with his best friend was the best type of coping mechanism, gaming be damned.


End file.
